Many people enjoy activities, such as jogging, walking, and the like, that can be pursued while listening to a radio. Heretofore, these people were required to carry heavy radios with them as they exercised or the like. This was a cumbersome situation, especially if the user did not have a pocket to carry the radio.
Therefore, small radios and receivers have been developed that can be placed in a pocket and listened to via headphones. While better than the prior art, such devices still required some means of carrying the radio. The art thus has included wrist straps, waist bands, and the like that have pockets to carry small radios. However, while better than the prior art, this solution still presents a cumbersome situation.
While the art has also included radios combined with other devices, such as ear muffs, or the like, such presently available devices still are often cumbersome to carry and still have several shortcomings.
For example, these radios often use batteries for power, and the batteries often become depleted after only a few hours use. In the case of a long walk, or a marathon run, such limited lifetime of the power source can present a problem.
Still further, these devices, due to their miniature nature, do not always have the best reception. This is especially so if the device is being used by a walker or a jogger who is in an area that is remote from a radio station transmitter.
Often, these devices do not have the ability to switch bands so that the user if forced to listen to a single type of program.
Therefore, there is a need for a radio set that is conveniently usable by a person engaged in another activity, yet will have the ability to play for extended periods of time and establish good reception for a variety of bands even in areas remote from broadcast transmitters.